Tiffany Winters
Tiffany Winters is a character in in LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It. She makes her first appearance in The Broadway Battle. Tiffany was created by QuickForeverr and is portrayed by Mila Kunis. After a discussion with Glee club member Jason Duffy, Tiffany quits the New Directions and joins the all girls group forming at McKinley, The McKinley Swagettes. Backstory Tiffany always gets a straight A report, her parents expect too much of her, they want her to be a doctor. Secretly, Tiffany practices singing and dancing, as she wants to be a performer when she is older. She also inspires to be an actress, but isn't too good at acting. Tiffany's life is controlled by her parents, making her doing what they believe is right. For once in her life, Tiffany wants to take control. Biography Season One Tiffany is first introduced during The Broadway Battle. She is seen in her Geometry class, sitting at the front. When the bell rings, she is about to leave, but the teacher, Mr. Fincher, calls her back. He praises her attempts in class. In a voiceover, she reveals that she likes to dance and sing, but her parents are forcing her to do academics. As she leaves the class, she gets a slushie to the face. Later, she walks in to a Glee Club practice, and auditions with ''Maybe ''from Annie. ''Tiffany makes it into the club. She is later seen singing ''Cell Block Tango ''with the other girls. In Duffy Danger, Tiffany doesn't speak but appears during the New Directions meeting. Tiffany, along with the other members of the club, prepare for Invitationals during Blackout. She is seen talking to Samantha, and is seen in the background when the girls confront Kendall. She performs in Invitationals. In Guilty Pleasure, Tiffany is seen during the meetings of New Directions, but yet again, doesn't speak. At the end of the episode, she has a small solo in ''Guilty Pleasure. In The Diva-Off, Jason reveals to the club that Tiffany has quit due to her voice being overlooked, and her never getting the spotlight. Tiffany is seen sitting by herself in the courtyard, and reveals in a voice-over that she quit as she feels like a nonentity. Two girls, Elise and Brianna, begin to talk to Tiffany. They tell her about a new Glee club, The Swaggetes, forming at McKinley. Tiffany begins to become interested. She sings Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) with the girls. She is seen cheering after the performance. The New Directions confront her, but Tiffany fights back, and leaves. She is later seen at the first Swagettes meeting, and enjoys herself. In Bad Girls Club, Tiffany disagrees with the Swaggetes approach to Sectionals. She believes that fashion won't help them connect to their performance, and has an argument with Shontelle. The argument is soon stopped, but Tiffany is still annoyed. Later, Brianna catches up to her, and apologises. In Sixteen, Tiffany sits with the other Swaggetes, but doesn't feel like she belongs. Via voice-over, Tiffany talks about how Shontelle, Emily and Elise are different to normal girls. Personality Tiffany is a genius. She is always calm unless something gets inside of her brain and then she takes out full anger. Tiffany gets bullied for being classified as a nerd. She hates to be isolated, and always likes being around at least one friend. Appearance Pretty, but nerdy. Fit. Dark-brown hair. Sexuality Tiffany is straight. Songs Solos In Group Numbers Unreleased Season One: #'Maybe' (The Broadway Battle) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members